High School
by RejectElephant
Summary: Some of my favorite characters and people from different fandoms and books, Shows, Movies, all go to the same high school.
1. Chapter 1

The halls were loud with the noises of rumors being spread. Rumors mostly about couples and who slept with who.

"Did you here Star cheated on Marco?!" Alice said.

"Really?! With who?!" Dorthy exclaimed.

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Come on! I'm your best friend!" Dorthy wined as she put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone."

"Who is it?!" She pleaded.

"It was Sherlock." She said brushing her hand off.

"What but he's a virgin!" She yelled.

"Shut up! Come on its time to go to history!" Alice snipped.

"Can't we just skip! I hate Mr. Who!" She whined.

"You know your parents would be pissed."

"I know I just don't want to deal with him right now."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's crazy!"

"He's eccentric."

"Can we please skip?!" Dorothy moaned.

"Come on its just one class." Alice said grabbing her by the had and pulling her into the classroom.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully.

"It's 12." Dorthy said rudely.

"Well good afternoon!" He said with a smile.

They two girls sat down at there desks. The class started. Dorthy was contemplating digging her brains out with the spoon she found in her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock walked out of the science classroom. He would get the occasional look or glance from everyone in the hall. Suddenly Marco rushed up to him.

"Is it true?!" He yelled.

People began to pull out there phones and record.

"Is what true?!" He screamed.

"Is what true?" He said with a puzzled expression.

"STAR!"

"Who?"

"Don't my stupid with me!" He yelled and punch Sherlock in the face.

He stepped back a bit but ended up walking away. He couldn't deal with another detention.

He walked out of the school.

"Hey! Wait!" Sayori pleaded.

He was too pissed off the stop. She ran next to him.

"Hey! Listen to me!"

"What?!" He yell back.

She didn't say anything's she just looked at me sadly. She ran away with tears emerging from her eyes.

"Wait! Sayori! I'm sorry!" He yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Sayori ran into her house with tears streaming down her face. She sprinted up stairs, before her parents could ask any questions.

She quickly closed the door and took a deep breath. She flopped on her bed. Her mother opened the door.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Okay, are you sure everything's okay?"

"Everything's fine, I'm just tired."

"Okay, dinners at 6."

"Okay thanks mom."

Her mom closed the door. Sayori started to sob in her pillow, trying to be quiet. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. She lifted her head from the pillow and look at the text. It was from Sherlock.

Sherlock: Hey

Sayori: Hey

Sherlock: I'm sorry

Sayori: It's fine

Sherlock: Meet me at the cemetery by my house at 2

Sayori: Why the cemetery?

Sherlock: No one will see us

Sayori: Why wouldn't you want anyone to see us?

Sherlock: I'll tell you when we get there

Sayori: Creepy

Sherlock: Got to go see you there

Sayori: Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock stood anxiously in the cemetery, sitting on one of the benches. Suddenly a hand gets placed on his back and he lets out a loud scream.

"Hey it's me." Sayori says in a whisper.

"Hey." He whispered back.

"So, what do you want?" She said as she sat next to him.

"Just to talk to you."

"I heard about the rumor. Is it true?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

"It's not, I didn't know how that girl was, still don't. Sorry again."

"It's fine."

"No it's not fine, how can I make it up to you?"

"How about you give me a hug, I'm cold." She said as she leader on him.

He pulled her tight in her arms.

"Remember when we were little and would fight with your lightsabers." She said with a giggle.

"God, I was obsessed with Star Wars."

"You still are, nerd." She said with a smile.

"I wish we could go back to that." She said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wish we could go back to the time before all the drama and crap."

"I know, but they'll grow up."

"Will they?"

"I Sure to god hope so."


	5. Chapter 4 (11-05 12:36:59)

Sherlock stood anxiously in the cemetery, sitting on one of the benches. Suddenly a hand gets placed on his back and he lets out a loud scream.

"Hey it's me." Sayori says in a whisper.

"Hey." He whispered back.

"So, what do you want?" She said as she sat next to him.

"Just to talk to you."

"I heard about the rumor. Is it true?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

"It's not, I didn't know how that girl was, still don't. Sorry again."

"It's fine."

"No it's not fine, how can I make it up to you?"

"How about you give me a hug, I'm cold." She said as she leader on him.

He pulled her tight in her arms.

"Remember when we were little and would fight with your lightsabers." She said with a giggle.

"God, I was obsessed with Star Wars."

"You still are, nerd." She said with a smile.

"I wish we could go back to that." She said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wish we could go back to the time before all the drama and crap."

"I know, but they'll grow up."

"Will they?"

"I Sure to god hope so."


End file.
